megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tam Lin
Tam Lin is a demon in the series. History A famous fairy who was said to haunt Caterhaugh Wood in England. He supposedly lured young women away to ruin them. He was once a human who had been trapped by the Fairy Queen. A young woman named Janet is said to have fallen in love with him at one point, and finally managed to free him. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Genma Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Genma Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fairy Race *Persona 3 Portable: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Sun Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Sun Arcana *Persona 5 Royal: Faith Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Genma Race **''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Tam Lin is encountered early on in the final dungeon, where his respective palette swap (with a complimentary skillset), Cu Chulainn, is also frequently encountered. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Tam Lin was released during the 2014 White Day event as a summon PG and later as a regular double fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Tam Lin can be summoned through a special fusion of Pixie, Spriggan and Centaur. He can teach Flynn the Hama, Gram Slice and Maragi skills through his Demon Whisper. Tam Lin is needed in order to fuse Frost Ace through special fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Tam Lin appears in the Fairy Forest, in the southern sections of the forest except for the initial entrance area. He can pass the Hama, Gram Slice, Estoma, and Heat Wave skills on to Nanashi through Demon Whisper. Tam Lin receives bonuses to Physical, Gun, and Light skills passed on through fusion. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Tam Lin appears during the tutorial prologue. He aids Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV during the tutorial combat sequences. A bit later into the game, he can be fused and used in normal combat. ''Persona 3 Portable'' While Tam Lin does not appear in Persona 3 or FES, he appears as a new persona of the Lovers Arcana in Portable. He starts out at level 13, and can be gained through Shuffle Time draws. ''Persona 4'' Tam Lin is a Persona of the Sun Arcana in Persona 4 and remains the only palette-swapped Persona remaining in the game. His fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a cross-spread fusion using, Gdon, Phoenix, Narasimha and Yatagarasu in the Velvet Room. ''The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Tam Lin represents the bond between Yu and Ayane Matsunaga. He was summoned during the battle against Kunino-sagiri in Heaven to rescue Nanako, although Yu was under the possession of Kunino-sagiri. He unleashed a powerful Ziodyne attack that dealt serious damage to Jiraiya and Yosuke. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Tamlin, he can perform the combo Holy Slash with Karfu and has the power Amazon Charm. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Tam Lin first appears as a formidable foe during Joe's contract battle, easily being the biggest obstacle then. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= :Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1-2, 1 enemy |Skill= Hama\Innate Gram Slice\Innate Maragi\14 Estoma Sword\16 |Specialfusion = Fairy Pixie + Fairy Spriggan + Yoma Centaur }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' Tutorial Hall Ally= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3 Portable'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5 Royal'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas Category:Faith Arcana